herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joyce Kinney
Joyce Kinney is one of the main antagonists of Season 9 turned one of the heroes from Season 10 onwards in the TV series. Biography. Joyce Kinney from Family Guy is the new Co-anchorwoman of Quahog 5 news after Diane Simmons died and was Lois Griffin's former enemy and old High School classmate. Joyce was not very happy about Lois Griffin ever since back in High School she wore a blindfold and was in the gym with her pants down and a hot dog in her mouth and everybody especially Lois laughed at her. Joyce Kinney was one of the main antagonists of the ninth season, but from the tenth season onwards is already one of the heroes. Joyce appears in the new opening from Season 9 onwards. Tricia Takanawa's name was mispronounced as "Tricia Nakahoma" by Joyce Kinney in "Grumpy Old Man" from Season 10. Joyce appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog" from Season 11. In the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men" from Season 11, Joyce is seen leading the newscast alone in nightwear. A disheveled Joyce presents the news story of Peter Griffin and the guy's occupation of The Drunken Clam in "Save the Clam" following her sister's wedding. She notes that she too could find a husband if she was willing to settle for a Persian. In the episode "Life Of Brian" from Season 12, among the many people present at the funeral of Brian Griffin, you see also Joyce Kinney who mourns the dog's death. In the episode "The Simpsons Guy" from Season 13, Joyce leads a TV show called "The Flow", and we see Joyce also in the courthouse of Springfield. Joyce also appears in the crowd in "Roasted Guy". She is voiced by Christine Lakin. Friends *Lois Griffin (Enemy Turned Ally) *Stewie Griffin *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Carter Pewterschmidt (Opening) *Tom Tucker *Glenn Quagmire (Opening) *Ollie Williams *Tricia Takanawa *Joe Swanson (Opening) *Mort Goldman (Formerly Opening) *Cleveland Brown (Opening) *Angela (Opening) *Jillian Russell Wilcox (Opening) *Bonnie Swanson *Barbara Pewterschmidt (Opening) *Unnamed Sister Good acts OLD JOYCE KINNEY. *In the episode "And I'm Joyce Kinney", Joyce helps an old woman and a little dog in the opening of Quahog 5 News. NEW JOYCE KINNEY. *From Season 10 onward, Joyce has always shown in general to be a quiet person, serene and pure of mind, even when it was targeted by Tom Tucker in the season 10. *In the episode "Tea Peter", belonging with Griffin family, Joyce was the only town of Quahog not have been corrupted. *In the episode "Life Of Brian", Joyce came to the funeral of Brian. *In the episode "The Simpsons Guy",Joyce tries to make it clear to Peter Griffin that comics sexist that he wrote is wrong,for this reason she is part of the categories "Wise Heroes" and "Protector of Innocence". *Loyalty to Tom Tucker. *Her show called "The Flow" is a show that helps people in trouble or people who need to make up for his mistakes, coincidentally, the woman who leads this show is just a woman who has remedied its past mistake. *In the episode "Tom Tucker: The Man and his Dream", Joyce tells Tom, smiling, she is happy to see him in Quahog 5 News. *In the episode "12 and Half Angry Men", she leads the news alone without Tom, turning the news into a comedy show to entertain people. Similar heroes *Lindsey Naegle (The Simpsons) *Videl (Dragon Ball) *Jessie (Toy Story) *Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Francine Smith (American Dad!) *Valka (How To Train Your Dragon) *Ms. Marvel (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Darcy Tirrel (Transformers Movies) *Rosalina (Super Mario) *Arista (The Little Mermaid series) Trivia * Joyce Kinney is one of the Griffin Family's friends,since she appears in the new opening and the menu of Season 10's DVD. *Watching all the seasons from tenth on, you may discover that both Lois Griffin and Joyce Kinney that they forgot completely of the events of "And I'm Joyce Kinney",as if it never happened.In fact is not mentioned this events from season 10 onwards. Gallery 10556529 517470445021527 821781104149744912 n.jpg|Joyce in the Family Guy's opening 10403663 521584741276764 1759993222037813942 n.jpg|Joyce Kinney's Redemption 10537442 521584791276759 4375006942794197362 n.jpg|Joyce's Heroic Grin 10518976 521584711276767 9138440865597419063 n.jpg|Joyce in the episode "Thanksgiving" from Season 10 Image 211433 4.jpg|To the left is Joyce at Brian Griffin's funeral in the episode "Life of Brian" from Season 12 10449479 523232227778682 7558388983612138876 n.jpg|Joyce mourns Brian Griffin's death. s13e01_53.jpg|Joyce helps Peter Griffin to redeemed himself. Joyce is great!.jpg|Joyce Kinney in nightwear in the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men". 800px-James_Woods_and_James_Woods.png|Joyce Kinney, James Woods (Family Guy) and James Woods (The Simpsons) 11150424_631258006976103_6288847515615366046_n.jpg|Stella, Ida, Consuela, Joyce, Seamus, Bonnie, Susie, Meg, Lois, Chris and Stewie in "Roasted Guy" Category:Heroines Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Victims Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Living Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Humans Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Business Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Comic Relief Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Neutral Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Ingenue Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks